Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Flip Cullen Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Six-Gun Express! | Synopsis2 = A stagecoach is wrecked as it passes through a mountain pass by a strange bearded man just as the Ringo Kid is passing by. The Kid chases after the insane man, but he manages to slip away. Checking the wreckage for survivors the Ringo Kid finds all aboard dead and finds a hat box labeled in the name of Amy Leech. Suddenly the sheriff arrives and initially accuses the Ringo Kid had caused the crash. But when he recognizes the Ringo Kid he realizes that the outlaw hero could not have been responsible, as he has been long time friend of Ringo's father Cory Rand. Coincidentally, Cory Rand arrives on the scene and the three men talk over what happened. The sheriff explains to them that it is the fourth attack on a stage in as many days and the one responsible hadn't stolen any of the possessions on board. With his reputation on the line, the sheriff asks Cory and thE Ringo Kid to assist him in catching the man responsible. The Ringo Kid and Cory agree to help out and decide that there must be a record on the coaches. They go to the coach office and break in and search the records. They learn about a driver named Leech who worked for the coach company and how he was waiting for his new bride Amy to come meet him in town. However when the coach she was expected on had crashed Leech went mad and disappeared. Realizing that Leech is the one attacking the coaches in an insane attempt to avenge his wife's death. Ringo then ride out to town and seize the next coach heading to town. When Leech tries to toss a log on the coach. The Kid narrowly avoids being crushed by the log and chases after Leech. Confronting Leech in his cave he explains to him that his wife Amy wasn't on the coach that crashed years earlier but on the one he destroyed the night earlier, and that he was responsible for killing his own wife. Unhinged further by this, Leech tries to attack the Ringo Kid, forcing the hero to gun Leech down. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Leech Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Trail's End! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Ringo Kid | Synopsis4 = Camping out on the range, the Ringo Kid is confronted by One-Eye Mapes and his gang of outlaws who has come seeking to recruit the Kid into his gang as the military is seeking on putting bounties on all their heads and they are planning a counter attack on fort before the list of their names arrives from Washington. The Ringo Kid refuses and when One-Eye tries to shoot him the Kid is saved by his father Cory Rand who happens to arrive in the nick of time, forcing Mapes and his minions to flee the scene. Not wishing to see the soldiers at the fort being ambushed the pair decide to go and warn them of Mapes and his gang impending attack. However they arrive too late to the fort to warn the soldiers of their attack. Seeking to get into the base, the Ringo Kid and his father start a fire to cover their advance to the fort from One-Eye and his men. Getting their way into the fort, Ringo convinces the soldiers that they came to help fight off Mapes and his men. With the added firepower of the two outlaws, the Ringo Kid and Cory help the soldiers wipe out Mapes and his men. In thanks for their help, the commander of the fort strikes their names off the list of bounties. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * One-Eye Mapes Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}